


Putting On A Show

by Damien_Kova



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Cam Show, Dildos, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19528930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Lady Vert sets an unusual goal for her Sexual Saturday streams, not expecting to reach it as quickly as she did.





	Putting On A Show

Streaming herself playing games under a fake name was something that Vert, better know as Leanbox’s Green Heart, did at least five times a week. Going on weekly raids that would last a solid ten hours needed some kind of way for things to stay interesting and bring income, after all. But tonight was a night that was special for her. She usually had a goal that people could donate towards. Usually, it was just something teasing that would allow her to extort her breasts without actually showing them off for anyone. But tonight, her main goal would lead to her masturbating while playing the hentai game that she had chosen for her Sexual Saturday streams.

Not even two hours into the game and stream and Vert saw the chat lighting up with congratulations and cheers, piquing her interest to wondering just why they were acting that way. Her eyes peaked at the goal counter to see that she was only a single dollar away from her goal of “Orgasm On Stream.” Not only did Vert’s eyes light up, but her heart fluttered and she stopped the game immediately. “Come on, everyone! I know you want me to reach that goal just as much as the next person and not nearly as much as I do! We’re only a  _ dollar _ away!” A bright smile came to the CPU’s lips as she stood up from her chair and slowly began to undress in front of the camera.

With a quick press of a button, the webcam she was using engulfed the viewers' screens and allowed them to see just her slowly stripping out of her top and allowing her breasts to spring free. The sound of sheer glee that resonated from her lips left the people watching their precious Green Heart  _ stunned _ as she was left in just a green pair of panties that matched the rest of her outfit. Vert eagerly sat down in her chair and spread her legs just enough to allow the webcam to see the slight wet spot in her underwear. It wasn’t much, but she knew that it was going to be more than enough to get the crowd excited and to push them to reach that goal. “Wouldn’t you all love to see me force a vibrator into me right here on stream? My breasts get played with quite a lot, but isn’t it such a shame that my pussy is almost ignored until tonight?~”

Twenty seconds later, Vert watched as that goal was overstretched and almost doubled by the incredible volume of donations that came rushing in. She didn’t know or care just how many people donated or how much of their hard earned cash they gave her. Her mind was entirely focused on the thrill and excitement that she would get to masturbate right in front of everyone. A heavy and blissful breath slipped from her lips when she hoisted herself out of the chair and turned around to face away from the camera.

With a smile on her lips, Vert reached behind the chair she was sitting in and picked up a modest vibrator. It wasn’t anything massive or that would throw her into one of her multi-orgasm nights. But it was thick enough to make her wish she had done this months ago. Her tongue dragged along her soft lips as she turned back around and planted herself back into her chair. There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation before she spread her legs once again and started to drag the tip of it along her panty-clad slit. “You all did such a wonderful job, allowing me to reach this goal and do something so naughty on stream for you. And to think of just how far we pushed past the goal!”

A sharp gasp escaped Vert as she turned the vibrator on and pressed it against her clit to try and tease herself for just a moment. It felt  _ wonderful _ to feel the thrill of exposing herself to such a massive crowd and make such bountiful funding for research and development off of it. But to be able to pleasure herself at the same time? It was just the icing on the cake of this night. Vert quickly bit down on her lower lip before shifting her underwear to the side and exposing her clearly wet cunt to the crowd that was watching her. “What do you say we forget the game for the night and I just get to enjoy my vibrator for all of you? I’m a bit torn on if I want to do that, I’ve been looking forward to this game, but I won’t turn you guys down with just how much you’ve donated!~”

Inch by inch, Vert forced the toy to slowly sink into her pussy while all her viewers could see was her slouched in her chair and starting to masturbate in front of them. She couldn’t see any of their faces or hear what any of them were saying. But her eyes were locked on the chat while she was being filled with her fake rigid member. Dozens, if not hundreds of people were telling her that it was okay. That she could finish the game after she came or that she could just do it tomorrow instead. It brought a smile to her lips to have such encouragement and support from those watching her. Though, her heart still raced in her chest when she  _ finally  _ got all ten inches of the thick shaft buried into her pussy. “Oh god… It’s so big… I think I might end up just doing this all night with how exciting this feels…”

The first time she slowly dragged the vibrating member out of her pussy, Vert felt like she was going to go insane with just how awful it felt. Every inch that retreated from the inside of her made it feel like there were four inches of emptiness in her body. When she pushed it back in, however, at a much faster pace, her eyes fluttered shut and the sound of a genuine and lustful moan rang from her lips. Deep down, she didn’t care if the people watching were enjoying it or not, but she had a feeling that they were. Her fans weren’t exactly the type to hide their desires from her on Sexual Saturdays. Though, the thought of them getting off both  _ with  _ and  _ to  _ her made Vert’s heart skip a beat as she opened her eyes once again.

The chat was  _ flying  _ by with just how many messages were pouring in about how hot and sexy she was, or about how wonderful the sounds of her moans were. But she could see each and every one of them as they rushed by. Multiple messages about how screenshots were being taken and about how people were already cumming just from watching her. She honestly felt bad for those that were already at their limits as she slowly picked up the pace of the vibrator. In a matter of moments, the toy was plunging in and out of her just as quickly at the chat was speeding by. And she was loving every second of it.

Vert easily ignored the drops of her arousal that stained the chair underneath her or clung to her skin instead. One had on the toy and the other making its way to her breasts, her body felt like it was on fire with how nearly addicting this excitement was. A lustful and sultry smile curled on her lips as she turned to face the camera. She stared directly into it and dragged her tongue along her lips in an attempt to tease those that were watching and still a long way from cumming. “It’s too bad none of you are here to make your fantasies come true. I would  _ love  _ to have a cock buried in my throat as you all watch me get spitroasted right here and now. But I’ll just have to suffice for this toy that’s stretching me out.~”

Every time the fake cock pushed inside of her, Vert could feel her inner walls slowly molding to its shape. It didn’t help that it was the thickest toy she had in her collection while being far from the longest. But as she pulled it back out of her, the multitude of viewers could all see the glistening arousal that coated the plastic dick she was using. And that knowledge was almost enough to make Vert wish that someone  _ actually  _ was here to fuck her throat as she toyed with herself.

After another moment, her free hand grabbed onto her breast and kneaded the soft mound in front of everyone. It caused another breathless moan to slip from her lips as she gripped onto her soft skin without care. As her fingers pinched and gently twisted her nipples, she could feel the pleasure and bliss that bubbled up inside of her starting to grow. “So good… I didn’t think masturbating in front of all of you would make me feel  _ this good _ !” The loud moan that resonated from her lips almost made her wish that her walls weren’t soundproofed for those nights when she got heated and angry. People were already watching her get off, so what was the problem with one of her studs of a worker walking in and catching her?

A giggly laugh slipped from her lips as she leaned her head back and rested it against her chair. The more she focused on just who was watching her and who could walk in to catch her, the more Vert was wondering just how  _ magical  _ it would be if something like that actually happened. Taking her stream from gaming to masturbating with a passion to getting fucked on stream without any knowledge that it was going to happen. It all made her mind race and her heart beat rapidly in her chest while her inner walls clung to every inch of the toy that buried itself inside her over and over again.

When she looked back at her screen, all she could see in the chat was people saying that they were cumming to her and taking screenshots of this so they could use it for later. She didn’t know just how to feel about being recorded and captured in a moment like this. Usually, her more intimate times were left for when she was alone and no one was watching. But Vert wasn’t exactly new to touching herself on stream for those that showed up on Sexual Saturday. For all she knew, people could’ve been recording her and taking pictures of her the entire time and she wouldn’t have had a clue.

A sharp and needy gasp left her lips as she saw a chat message flash by her eyes. “I wish I could shove my ten incher down her throat?~” Vert couldn’t stop herself from chuckling and dragging her tongue along her soft lips. “I wish you could too, deary! Feeling such a long member sliding past my soft lips… Into my wet mouth… Down into my tight throat? It would be a dream come true!” Of course, she was playing up the crowd just for the fun of it, playing her part of a slutty gamer girl, but she certainly wouldn’t have minded sucking down a nice and throbbing dick right about now.

Vert could feel her inner walls tighten once again around the vibrator as she thought of getting spitroasted by a real cock and the fake one she had inside of herself. It was a nearly  _ divine _ thought that pushed her closer to her orgasm than it should have. But there was no shame as she let out a loud and blissful scream for everyone to hear from her slutty lips. Everyone who was watching knew exactly who she was, but she knew that none of them could possibly get close enough to touch her unless she allowed it. And that kind of safety was something that didn’t matter in her mind at a moment like this.

More of her arousal and juices continued to pool into the seat she was sitting in as the vibrator she was using became absolutely covered in it. “Oh, Gods… I think… I think I’m going to cum for all of you to see.” Those words were something that Vert never thought she would say in her entire life, never having thought her fans and loyal people of Leanbox, and those from other nations, would want her to do such a thing for them. But here she was, saying it with pride and near exhaustion as she came for them all.

_ Slamming  _ the vibrator as deep into her cunt as she could, Vert reached the peak of her pleasure and wailed out in glee as she did so. Clear liquid flew into the air in plain sight of her webcam to see. The first few times she bucked her hips through her orgasm, her juices coated both her desk and her body, especially when she sat back and continued to pump the vibrator in and out of herself. After a moment or two, hot and heavy breaths escaped Vert’s lips as she looked over at her computer and could see liquid coating the middle of the screen. “Oops… That can’t be good for the hardware…”

A quiet giggle escaped her as she slowly sat up and brought her feet to the floor for the first time since she started masturbating for everyone to see. “I really didn’t think it’d feel  _ that  _ good… If I knew I had a bit of an exhibitionist in me, I would’ve done this so much sooner.~” Once again, Vert dragged her tongue along her lips as she wiped her monitor clean, giving her webcam a clear and perfect few of her breasts as they swung lightly underneath her body. “Be sure to tune in tomorrow as well, okay? Sinful Sunday is bound to be even more delectable than tonight was!~”

There was no attempt to stop the stream or even turn things off as she turned around and began wiping down everything she thought needed it. At this point in the night, with pleasure still running through her body, Vert didn’t care that her fans could see her bend down and lick her juices out of her seat without a care in the world. In fact, she purposefully shook her rear end in the air to tease those that might not have cum just yet, hoping to push them over the edge while her juices dripped down along her thighs.

Now that everything she  _ needed _ was cleaned, Vert turned around and plopped herself back down in her chair with a smile. “I know you guys are still around since I haven’t turned off the stream, but what do you say we reset the goal amount and see if we can reach it again tonight? I’ve still got to go through this game, after all. I’ll be here all night, so we might as well make it enjoyable!” After a moment of waiting for their answer, Vert saw nothing but “yes” or “Please, Goddess” filling the chat.

“Well, I’m definitely one to appease my people. So, give me just a moment!~” She clicked a few different windows on her computer and reset the donation counter and set the goal almost double of what it originally was. She may have  _ loved  _ the experience of getting off in front of everyone, but she was still a gamer at heart and had to make it through the game before the night was over. “There we go! All set!” When she clicked save, she watched the counter rise up steadily until it reached just under what the first goal was.

There was a silent pause as she watched it rest there for a moment. “Huh… That… You are all so fast and incredible! I didn’t think we’d come close to reaching the first goal already! But let’s be patient, okay? There’s still such a long night ahead of us!~” She immediately turned her attention back to the game she was playing, running through it and looking at the chat for any hints that people may give or anything they might say now that she was playing completely naked and with her cum on her thighs still.

At least, until she saw about ten messages saying that someone wanted to be hired to be her, seat so they could lick the cum off her milky thighs. Immediately, Vert’s stopped playing and chuckled at the message, looking at it and seeing everyone’s reactions. Some of the people watching called the one who said it weird, others agreed, and she saw another group saying they’d just love to be hired as Vert’s consort so they could fuck as much as she wanted.

It made her smile as she started playing the game once again. “You guys are weirder than I thought you’d be. Wanting to be hired to be a seat. I might as well just hire you to eat me out as I game. It’d let me rest my back at least. These boobs can get heavy!” There was a playful tone in her voice as she checked the counter again and say that it reached the first goal and was nearing the second one already. A loud and heavy sigh slipped from her lips as she watched it stop just a few dollars short of the second goal. “Good try, but I’m already naked and can’t strip for you to convince you to pay up again.”

Right at that moment, the donation counter passed the coal by a few dollars, someone already allowing it to reach the limit. Vert rolled her eyes when she realized it hadn’t even been ten minutes since she came. “Sinful Sunday is going to be delightful. I feel like I’m going to be cumming all day.~”


End file.
